In a continuous mining machine, a plurality of sectional cutter drums are mounted for rotation as the mining machine is advanced into a mine and effects a cutting or ripping operation of the coal in a vein of a mine and following the cutting or ripping of the coal the same is deposited on the floor of the mine where it is to be handled in any appropriate manner and delivered to suitable conveyor mechanisms for delivery to a means whereby the coal is removed from the interior of the mine. The sectional cutter drums are mounted for rotation on the frame of the mining machine and extending between the cutter drums are core breakers which are adapted to engage the area between the cutter drums to thereby break up the coal left between the cutter drums to thereby permit for the advance of the mining machine into the vein of the mine.
In the past, core breakers have been employed in this environment but all such core breakers have included a semi-circular support for the core breaker bits which are welded, braised or the like to the support. When the bits are worn or for some other reason, have to be replaced, it has been customary to remove the core breaker from the mining machine to effect a replacement of the bits and to re-weld or re-braise a replacement bit. This necessitates a shut down of the mining machine and the replacement of the worn or otherwise defective bit may take considerable shut down time of the machine.
With the above in mind, it is the main object of the invention to provide a novel manner of mounting the bits on a suitable support whereby the bits may be quickly removed from the support and replaced with a replacement bit with minimum amount of down time for the mining machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support for the core breaker bits which will enable one to easily remove a bit to be replaced and a new bit inserted in a suitable opening formed in the support for the core breaker bits.
Another object of the invention is to form a support for the core cutter bits with an opening of differing diameters whereby an expansion ring may be employed for securing the bit to the support.
These and other objects of the invention will appear as the following specification proceeds and with reference to the accompanying drawings.